nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutiny Missions
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any changes to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. Plot Mutiny Missions is a Mutiny sequel in which you can select a team to play as, each team having new custom weapons and abilities. The one player mode follows a single storyline no matter what team you choose to play through the adventure as. Your team is recruited by a secret orginization to defeat Nitrome Boss, who has gone mad with power. The game takes place in Nitrome Towers. There are twenty levels, and a different team of enemies is fought on each level. Enemies fought in the game all have the same weapons from the original Mutiny, except for one weapon that is specifically unique to them. Once your team defeats all of these enemies, they will face the Nitrome Boss on the final floor. Upon beating him, the secret orginization will reward them with lots of money and the secret orginization will be revealed to be Austin and Justin's new gaming agency. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. Scroll Ball- Traverse map, move cursor A- select character Control Pad- adjust trajectory and power B- use weapon Playable Teams This is a list of teams you can choose to play as in Mutiny Missions. Pirates Ninjas Vampires Robots Wizards Knights Cowboys Aliens Cavemen Demolition Team Vikings Armymen Enemy Teams This is a list of enemies faced in Mutiny Missions Werewolves Spartans Cannibals Zombies Mercenaries Explorers Pelicans Divers Snakes Employees Penguins Moles Henchmen Fly Traps Witches Gorillas Ghosts Business Men Thieves Nitrome Boss Weapons This is a list of weapons used in Mutiny Missions. Some weapons are custom weapons and so can only be used by a certain team. Enemy teams have the weapons from the original Mutiny with the exception of the Cherry Bomb, which has been replaced with a weapon customized to that enemy. Weapons used by All Enemies (and Team Pirates) Dynamite Boulder Parachute Bomb Pieces of Eight Rum Bottle (Molotov) Tidal Wave Voodoo Doll Seagull Anchor Mine Gunpowder Barrels Crates Cannon Banana Cherry Bomb (only used by Pirates) Weapons used by Ninjas Ninja Star - thrown straight towards cursor when you click Crates Lantern - works like Rum Bottle Ninja Sword - thrown with an arc Stealth - used on selected Ninja, turns him invisible to enemies for one turn Ninja Rope - thrown straight towards cursor when you click, can anchor into walls or enemies Ninja Staff - thrown with an arc, bouncy Nail Storm - works like a grape shot, spreads in direction it is thrown in Mine Ninja Bomb - works like a cherry bomb Shuriken Bomb - shoots ninja stars in eight directions after it explodes Ninja Dagger - flies a short distance and then returns to thrower Shadow Ball - flies straight in direction of cursor when you click, grows in size upon impact before disappearing Shadow Bomb - thrown with an arc, explodes Crippling Blow - a deadly attack that can only be used on one target Weapons used by Vampires Dash - makes selected character dash in direction chosen, click to use and click again to end dash, will hurt enemies in his path Bat - works like seagull Invisibility - works like Ninja's stealth Vampire Bite - used on one enemy, turns the enemy into a vampire Rum Bottle Voodoo Doll Wolf Pounce - throws a wolf in an arc to attack enemies Darkness Bomb - thrown in an arc, explodes, sucks nearby enemies closer to the explosion Raven Bomb - works like parachute bomb Levitation - throws enemy projectiles back at them Crates Explosive Barrels - works like gunpowder barrels Shadow Ball Shadow Bomb Cloak Bomb - thrown in an arc, detects movement Weapons used by Robots Laser - fired straight at cursor when you click Sniper Laser - selects one target to fire a laser at Mine Laser Field - can be placed anywhere on the battlefield, electrocutes enemies that get too close Radar - makes selected robot invincible for one turn Warp Bomb - thrown with an arc, explodes, teleports enemies that are hit by it closer to the thrower Rocket Launcher - fired straight at cursor when you click, explodes Heat Seeker - fired straight at cursor, will move towards nearest target Steel Crates - work like Crates Oil - work like Gunpowder Barrels Fire Bomb - works like Rum Bottle Laser Bomb - fires lasers in eight directions after it explodes Cherry Bomb Cluster Bomb - blasts out two mini-bombs upon explosion Nanobot - works like Nanobot gun from N.M.D. Weapons used by Wizards Fireball - thrown in an arc, works like Rum Bottle Freeze Spell - thrown in an arc, freezes nearby enemies Lightning Bolt - works like Anchor Telekinesis - works like Voodoo Doll Magic Bomb - follows your mouse cursor, can move around until it hits desired target Mind Control - can be used on one selected enemy, turns enemy against their teammates Force Field - protects character from enemy attacks for one turn Water Spell - thrown in an arc, will spray water at enemies until it impacts and explodes Magic Orb - works like a magnet to pull in enemies and enemy weapons, grows larger the more things it attracts until it finally explodes, can be placed anywhere on stage Heal Spell - will ressurect one dead teammate Magic Amulet - thrown in an arc, releases energy that repels nearby enemies before it explodes Magic Gem - explodes when it comes to a rest Flying Cauldron - works like seagull, drops explosive potion onto below enemies Ghost Bomb - will go through platforms, explodes when you click Magic Staff - bouncy, explodes when you click Weapons used by Knights Sword - thrown in an arc, deals lots of damage Dagger - thrown in an arc, deals a little damage Throwing Knives - throws five knives in sequential order (works like Pieces of Eight) Bow And Arrow - fired in an arc, deals damage Fire Arrows - works like Rum Bottle Bomb Arrow - explodes upon impact Spear - bouncy, explodes when you click Catapult - throws a large bomb in an arc Shield - protects character from enemy attacks for one turn Boiling Oil - works like Anchor, falls from sky onto enemies Horse Trample - launches a horse at enemies, horse will run back and forth along platform it lands on three times, trampling enemies in the way Boulder Barrels of Ale - work like Gunpowder Barrels Chain Mace - thrown in arc, will fire a spike ball straight towards your cursor when you click, handle will explode upon impact Crates Weapons used by Cowboys Pistol - fired straight at your cursor when you click, explodes upon impact Rifle - fired straight at cursor when you click, will bounce off of platforms Shotgun - two shots, each one spreads when fired Lasso - can be used to grapple platforms or enemies Hogtie - disables enemy unit from moving or attacking for one turn Horse Trample - see Weapons used by Knights Gunpowder Barrels Cherry Bomb Dynamite Rum Bottle Horse Wagon - works like Anchor Tumbleweed - thrown in an arc, rolls along platform upon landing, click to detonate Buzzard - works like Seagull Cow Skul l- poisons nearby enemies, deals damage for two turns Cactus - place three cactus anywhere on the battlefield, hamful to the touch Weapons used by Aliens Ray Gun - fired straight at cursor when you click Laser Field - See weapons used by Robots Laser Bomb - see weapons used by Robots Alien Probe - thrown in an arc, works like Mine Alien Bomb - works like Rum Bottle Alien Tank - works like Cannon, fires a laser bullet Meteor - works like Anchor Thruster Bomb - releases five explosions in both directions upon detonating Spaceship - works like Seagull Crates Teleport - switches selected character's position with a selected enemy's position Alien Goo - thrown in an arc, immobilizes nearby enemies Abduction - turns an enemy into an Alien Cherry Bomb Gunpowder Barrels Weapons used by Cavemen Club - thrown in an arc Torch - works like Rum Bottle Spear - see weapons used by Knights Bow and Arrow - see weapons used by Knights Vine - can be anchored to platforms or enemies Rock - thrown in an arc Lava Rock - thrown in an arc, click to detonate Boulder Bush - works like Cratesm harmful on contact Pterodactyl - works like Seagull Tree Sap - thrown in an arc, immobilizes nearby enemies Banana Hatchet - explodes when it comes to rest Voodoo Doll Quicksand - can be placed anywhere on the field, will swallow enemies and enemy weapons Weapons used by Demolition Team Nitro - explodes when it comes to rest Multi-nitro - works like Pieces of Eight Rocket Drill - flies straight towards cursor when you click Pachinko - bouncy, click to detonate Molotov - works like Rum Bottle Air Strike - works like Seagull Cannon Missile - fires a missile that follows your cursor Girder - can be anchored to platforms or enemies Dynamite Mine Crates Gunpowder Barrels Parachute Bomb Thumper - placed anywhere on the battlefield, creates a shockwave to damage enemies Weapons used by Vikings Cherry Bomb Axe - thrown in an arc Sword - see weapons used by Knights Sling - throws a stone in an arc Shield - see weapons used by Knights Oar - bouncy, click to detonate Slingshot - fires a stone straight at your cursor when you click Egg - launches a chicken egg that explodes when it comes to rest Viking Ship - works like Anchor Chain Mace - see weapons used by Knights Viking Helmet - thrown in an arc, will stick to enemies and platforms, detonates when it senses motion Parachute Bomb Chain - can be anchored to platforms and enemies Finger of the Gods - works like Voodoo Doll, will move a selected enemy Magnet of the Gods - attracts enemies and enemy weapons Weapons used by Armymen Rifle - see weapons used by Cowboys Crates Gunpowder Barrels Jeep - works like Anchor Sniper Rifle - fires a bullet at a selected target Shotgun - see weapons used by Cowboys Machine Gun - fires a rapid succession of bullets towards your cursor when you click Pistol - see weapons used by Cowboys Grenade - works like Dynamite Flash Bang - explodes when it comes to rest, stuns nearby enemies Rocket Launcher - fires a rocket straight at cursor when you click Missile - see weapons used by Demolition Team Poison Gas - releases a poisonous cloud after it explodes Flamethrower - blasts flames a short distance towards your cursor when you click Molotov - see weapons used by Demolition Team Modes There are three types of modes in Mutiny Missions. One Player plays through the story against computer-controlled enemies. Multiplayer pits two players against each other in a turn-based match. Then there is the new mode, Survival mode. Survival Mode is in which a player selects a team to play as and a battlefield to play on. Once they enter the battlefield, randomized enemies will begin to spawn on the field, up to eight total. The goal is to defeat as many enemies as you can before you are totally wiped out. Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Main Games